User talk:Nickly Fraggle
Welcome back! Hi, Nick! It's great to see you back on the wiki. How you doin'? -- Danny (talk) 06:33, December 11, 2009 (UTC) I'm great. How are you? I really hope I didn't do anything wrong. -- Nick How The Wiki Works Hey babe: You added this comment on Talk:Baby Janice: "This is my first time seeing this picutre. I thnk she looks kinda cute, but the fact that she has eyes (or at least pupils) just buggs me a bit. Not to mention her eyelids look wrong without purple eye shadow. I know she's a todlar, but Baby Piggy has eye shadow." So I wanted to let you know that talk pages on the wiki are for discussion about the articles, to help us figure stuff out and write better pages. They're not for general discussion or opinions about the content. That comment is more of a forum post. It's not a big deal -- it always takes a little while to get used to how things work on the wiki. I just wanted you to know. You should check out How to use Talk pages for more info. See ya -- Danny (talk) 02:57, 16 July 2006 (UTC) :Gotcha, Danny. Thanks. Nick (talk) 04:53, 16 July 2006 (UTC) ::Hi Nick -- in addition, it's not our policy to remove posts on talk pages. If you need to amend some previously added information, please do so by adding another post, not by removing the previous conversation. It's considered part of the wiki's history. So, just FYI. -- Scott (talk) 17:33, 16 July 2006 (UTC) :::Got it Scott, thank you for the help. Nick (talk) 17:43, 16 July 2006 (UTC) Yolanda performer I watched "Muppets at Walt Disney" today and it seems I did jump the gun. Camille may have puppeteered Yolanda. The puppet even shows up on screen for a sec, but the character never actually talks in the special. My bad, guys. I'll be sure to name my sources from now on. Nick (talk) 17:05, 15 July 2006 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's good to see you jumping in and adding to pages. My name's Andrew. I'm one of the admins here. If you let us know your name, we'll put you on the Community portal. One tip to help you get started -- to sign your talk page posts, add ~~~~ at the end. That automatically adds a signature and date stamp. There's more tips on the Muppet Wiki FAQ page. Please leave a message on my talk page if there's anything I can help you with! Also, what's your source for the changes to Yolanda Rat? I know Julianne Buescher played her in Classic Theater, but what did Camille Bonora play the character in? Andrew Leal (talk) 22:51, 14 July 2006 (UTC) :I'm Nick Wheatley, I go by BeanBunny4 at TP. My curiousity about this place finally got to me. Thank you so much for the welcome. :Thank you for the tips also. At this point I could use help with everything. I'm really just figuring this place out. :My source for the added performers is imdb.com, which claims that Camille played Yolanda in Muppets at Walt Disney World. I meant to visit MTR yesterday to watch the special and remind myself whether the character even speaks in it or not, but I got distracted. I'll go in today and let you know. Nick (talk) 2:35, 15 July 2006 (UTC) ::Hey, Nick! It's good to see you, man. I'll add you to the Community portal. -- Danny (talk) 11:51, 15 July 2006 (UTC) :::Thanks Danny, I'm glad to be here. Nick (talk) 23:05, 15 July 2006 (UTC)